Tales Of Asgard
by M. L. Teixeira
Summary: This is a tale of heroes- No, not Thor, our story actually begins long before Thor or Loki; many eons ago... In the realm of Asgard; the great king Bor married Bestla and had three children. Elijah, Odin and Farbauti. What's their story? And why does Odin never speaks of them? What is Loki's TRUE parentage? *I'm not the best at summaries...


**Thor & Norse Mythology: Tales Of Asgard**

 **Prologue**

 **Summary: The true story of Odin's life. From childhood with his older brother, Elijah and their younger sister, Farbauti, to his death.**

 **I'm sorry if I mispell something, it is because English is my second language and I don't have a beta reader. But I hope it's at least decent!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything you reconize in this fanfiction, that is MARVEL property. I own Elijah, Gefjun and my characterizations of Farbauti, Eir, Sigyn and Angrboda.**

 **So here's prologue, I hope you like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

ஜ

Odin knew his end was coming soon. He was no longer the man he once were; for entirely different reasons than just because of his old age. He knew the real reason why he couldn't stand to be around the raven haired creature approaching him with a dagger was it because it reminded him too much of _her_. Oh, he thought about her every day, as he had promised never to forget her. He never did; nor he ever will.

"Are you ready to meet your end, _father_?" asks Loki. Odin shuts his eyes in regret. Loki got closer and held the dagger near to the old man's throat "Last words?" he asked mocking him.

"I'm sorry... Son" whispered Odin. Loki just assumed he's talking about Thor. ' _That's all the Mighty Odin ever thought about anyway'_ Loki thought; than curses himself for letting his eyes water for a secong before regaining control of himself again and stabbing Odin in the stomach.

Odin let a cry of agony and pain as he fell onto the floor with a thud. Loki smirking smugly, but Odin could see his pain reflected in his son's eyes and... Regret? As Loki neared him, he resumed to begging.

"Please" he whispered. Loki pretended not to hear him and put the dagger close to his ear.

"Pardon? I'm afraid I did not hear you correctly. Would you mind begging for your life again?" he smirked.

"Please" he breathed out "Kill me"

Loki looked shocked and surprised for a moment before asking:

"What?" Odin looks at him apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Loki. You may not be my real son; but you're family" he said. Loki was skeptical at first, then his eyes filled with rage and madness.

"If you think lying to me will free you from your destiny, my destiny-!" Loki yelled as Odin watched him with sadness in his eyes and remebered a normal day in old Asgard where in an open field, Frigga was trying to teach Loki magic but he couldn't learn how to move an apple from it's original place. He tried and tried but couldn't do. In his 25th try, the little six year old let out an inhuman scream, filled with hate, agony and confusion at the same time. Then he started crying, the little boy held on to Frigga as it was life itself and calmed down. Odin realized Loki never let himself cry in front of him, never let himself be weak or be himself. Odin realized the mistakes he's made but to do that with an innocent child was probably his worst. He was pulled out of his memory as Loki continued "Well, think again, you old cunt!" Loki grabbed the dagger and stabbed Odin three more times in the stomach. He was panting now, and his face red.

"I was wrong, I realize that now. I can't change the past but I can try to change the future, your future. This rage is killing you and you can think that I hate you as much as you want. But the truth is that I care, Loki. I care"

Loki was on the verge of tears now "You're lying" he whispered.

"How could I not care? When you're my own flesh and blood..." Odin replied.

"What do you speak of?" Loki asked as a tear slowing descended it's way onto his cheek.

"Maybe one day, you'll find out..." breathed Odin as he drawed a breath that didn't come out. His once vibrant single blue eye, now turned into a dull grayish color. His complexion was different; skin tone pale compared to his once slightly taned golden skin. Loki looked at him with wided eyes.

"Odin" he called, no reply.

"Odin" he called again, no reply. He grabbed Odin's hand and checked his pulse, none.

"Father?" he whispered. He drawed a breath and turned to put his ear on top of Odin's chest, no heartbeat. _'No'_ Loki thought as he held Odin in his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. Tears leaked out of his eyes and his rage turned to sadness and guilt as he looked at the King's dead body.

"What have I done? What have I done?" he kept whispering while crying.

ஜ

Odin woke up to see an open field surrounded by flowers. He could hear the birds cheaking as his looked into the water blue skies, with a shining sun and beautiful animal-shaped clouds.

"There you are! I thought you weren't going to join me anymore" he turned around as he heard a soft female voice.

"Frigga..." he whispered as he looked a the smiling strawberry blonde beauty in front of him. He reached out to her and lightly hovered his hand on her cheek, as afraid she might break or disappear.

"Yes" she said, smiling at him with those beauty white-pearly teeth and beautiful bright aquamarine eyes as she grasped his hand in hers.

"When? How?" he asked, still shocked.

"Well, you died, my love. Welcome to Vallhalla; as a spirit, I mean" she giggled and he smiled; then frowned.

"Wait, if this is Vallhalla. Where're the dining halls?" Her smile faltered for a second before returning.

"I think I know someone who's better to explain this than I am" she soflty replied, took his hand and lead him to a palace.

In the palace, she took him through long staircases until they reached the highest room in the highest tower. Odin was confused, who was Frigga talking about? And why does he feels like he knows the answer but it's too nervous to ask?

Frigga knocked on the door and opened, there brushing her curly dark black hair, sitted in her vanity was _her_. She turned around and as she saw Frigga she instantly smiled, but her smile fell as she looked at Odin. She slowly stood up and walked closer to them, never taking her eyes off of him. Odin couldn't believe it. She hasn't aged a day. She looks no older than nineteen. As she came closer, she hesitantly raised her hand to touch his face; as if she were asking permittion. He smiled warmingly and she took that as a yes. She softly put her hand over Odin's cheek and smiled. The last time he saw her, she had cold bloodthirsty green eyes; but now, her eyes appear to be the same color as he had grown accoustumed to over the years; two bright warm green eyes with a small peck of stricking blue.

 _'That's her'_ Odin thought as he looked into her eyes. She smiled a big smiled and jumped on him, holding him close and crossing her legs across his waist.

"Brother!" she exclaimed happily, giggling. He laughed and Frigga smiled warmingly, watching the scene with so much love and nostalgia, it almost made her cry.

"Calm down, Farbie. I'm no longer the man I once were" he said, obviously struggling to carry her. She quickly returned to standing on her own two feet and smiled, showing all of her pretty white teeth.

"Well, obviously. You've frown old" she stated. He pretended to be offended for a moment before he smirked.

"Ehehehe" she laughed and both Frigga and Odin cringed a bit, it was a laugh they had been certainly familiar with over these years without her but they smilled none less and watched as Farbauti shared her stories of centuries while she was in Vallhalla and her many adventures.

"I see you haven't changed a bit..." Odin said.

"What? You thought that I had been sittin in that chair, brushing my hair for centuries filled with boredom? C'mon Oddy, you and I both know that playing the damzel in distress is really not my type" they laughed together "Besides, a girl needs her adventures" she continued smirking like a certain someone both Frigga and Odin knew very well...


End file.
